


Quarter past Midnight

by thesassykels66



Series: On the road again (tour fic) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Back Scratching, Phan Fluff, Sweet, Tour Fic, hotel nights, interactive introverts, married vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Dan has been growing out his nails, sometimes he likes to treat Phil with what they can do





	Quarter past Midnight

They had been nestled inside their slightly claustrophobic hotel room for hours. Still feeling quite drained from their show hours prior. Dinner was scarfed down and their bellies ached with satisfaction of being fed. Phil was found nose deep in his computer when Dan emerged from the bathroom in nothing but his pants and a minty fresh mouth. Finding his side of the bed and flicking on the tv for background noise. 

It felt like they were home, even if their home was miles away. 

Phil saved his current file and closed the macbook, placing it gingerly on the floor and scooting closer over to Dan. Their legs touching under the duvet. Phil stole the remote as Dan was absentmindedly browsing through his phone. Phil settled on some crime show and fluffed up his pillow behind him, letting out a loud yawn. 

They sat like that for a moment, absorbing the peace and silence, letting their limbs relax. Not having to stress over anything specific, or have a set schedule by the the ticking minute. It was their free time, their resting period. A quarter past midnight in a hotel room and Dan could feel Phil start to slowly drift. He smiled softly, nudging Phil's thigh with his own. 

"Sit up love," He mumbled, adjusting his own posture. 

"Hmm?" Phil glasses were starting to slide off his nose, but did as he was told. "What's up?" 

Dan's free hand met Phil's bare skin and he immediately purred. Grazing little lines that trailed from Dan's finger nails across Phil's skin. Phil let a shiver course through his body, forming goose bumps to run up his spine. Dan giggled. 

"You're never cutting your nails again," Phil hummed, letting his chin sink towards his chest. 

Dan continued to tickle across his back. Up and down and creating swirls. Connecting freckles and tapping in rhythms. He was teasing even. Dan had great warm and steady hands. He wasn't sure why he wanted to grow out his nails, but he loved making Phil and himself feel so at peace with everything. He let his mind wander numb, accepting that the day was finished and this was all he had to focus on. He set his phone down and had his other hand join in. Phil let out a moan, making more goose bumps dotting across his skin. 

His hands mirrored each other, drawing zig-zags and lines, feeling his nails catch against Phil's spots and moles briefly. When his hands crawled up Phil's neck and into his scalp, Phil's head leaned back and into Dan's hands. 

"Mm my god," He mumbled, humming out peaceful moans against Dan's fingertips. 

"Don't drool, babe," Dan giggled again.

"Hmm," Phil let out, meaning as  _I won't._

He kept scratching as minutes went by, a hand in Phil's hair and the other drawing on his back. Moments where both his hands had no set of reins and traveled freely against Phil's skin. Dragging softly down his forearms and across his shoulders. Tapping lightly down his lower back, or having his index fingers swirl small circles.

The noise of the tv allowed their minds to blank, taking in the silence and rebuilding their energy for them to do it all over again the next day. Tour was great and exciting, but also extremely exhausting. Little moments like these to just appreciate each other in perfect private silence mattered just as much. Phil turned off the tv and pressed his back further against Dan's long nails. 

Dan kicked the duvet off and placed his leg onto Phil's lap, "Make yourself useful then," He muttered, feeling Phil slightly groan as his own hands took in Dan's foot and started softly massaging. Dan let out a soft sigh, noticing Phil stop after every few strokes. He'd tap on his back to make him keep going, until Phil's head gravitated low once more. 

"Phil," 

"Hmm?" He lifted his head in acknowledgement. 

"You want to sleep?" 

Phil shook his head. Dan paused his hands as he could feel Phil's lungs draw in slow and steady breaths. Calmly expanding his chest and feeling his heart rate slow. He scratched a few more lines and swirls until he clapped pats on Phil's back. 

"Alright, I'm done," he tucked his legs back into the bed, taking Phil with him as he buried himself deeper into the duvet. 

Phil's breath brushed against Dan's chest as he watched him flutter his eyes shut. Dan pinched the bridge of Phil's glasses and put them on the side table, turning on the light and turning back to meet Phil's eyes in one fluid motion. They mirrored each other's smiles. 

"You're so good at back tickles," Phil murdered, nestling in against his pillow. 

"And you suck at foot massages," He teased, drawing his left hand against Phil's bare side. His smiled widened as Phil hummed and closed is eyes. 

"Will you do this to me, even on my death bed?" 

Dan blew a laugh, "Hopefully not any time soon, mate." 

"No, I just mean hypothetically."

"Hypothetically? You want me to scratch your back on your hypothetical death bed?" 

"That's if I ever die before you, of course," He giggled, sticking his tongue out and locking his eyes with Dan's once more.

Dan kneed him in the thigh, "Fuck you. I thought we agreed we'd die together?" 

"I guess we did, damn." Phil stuck his tongue out. 

Dan laughed again, petting his hand through Phil's hair. He felt Phil's cool fingers trace lines along Dan's chest. 

Darkness filled in the rest of the room, even in the space between them. Sounds of the traveling cars from the street below were heard from their open window, and the rattle of their mini fridge ran from the corner. They could hear muffles of conversation from their neighbours, but that didn't stop peacefulness and safety they felt entangled in each other's arms. Dan watched Phil fall asleep slowly, and smiled as he watched him fade into unconsciousness. Breath whistling out of his nostrils and his mouth slightly ajar. It's even the simple act of sleeping that makes Dan fall so hard in love for this man. The man he'd be willing to travel the world with, and scratch his back after long days. 

Maybe that's why Dan grew his nails out long, and painted them sometimes even. It makes his heart feel full and warm, and his love for Phil grow even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Bastille's new song "Quarter past Midnight"
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com   
> come say hi :)


End file.
